


BLOOD+ ~While She Sleeps~

by Dabai



Category: Blood+ (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabai/pseuds/Dabai
Summary: The year of 1945.One blizzardy night, shortly after the end of World War II.A man with a cello arrives at an inn deep in the mountains of Alsace.The man calls himself Haji.The guests trapped in the heavy snow are all people who seem to have one or two peculiarities.Soon, a tragedy begins to unfold in this village where the legend of vampires is still existing.The villagers become a mob, claiming that a vampire has come back to life.What is happening in this inn, in this village, in this world?This is where BLOOD+ 's untold story begins...CASTKatsuyuki Konishi：HajiAkira Ishida：Georges Bourget / the Butler (Ji)Romi Park：Louise Bourget / Angers Renoir de Bussière / MadamJunichi Suwabe：Charles Guillaume BarraultEri Kitamura：Saya
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rough translation of the recitation drama "BLOOD+ ~While She Sleeps~", sorry for the poor translation, hope this helps you understand the content of the show a little bit more.
> 
> The DVD is still available on Amazon (the one on Amazon Japan has a lower price and is available to ship overseas), please support the production team if you can :)
> 
> Special thanks to 不是阿酱_DAY字幕组 for translation support.

With unknown cells that do not exist in the human body,

powerful physical abilities,

and even the ability to mimic.

We call them Chiropteran.

* * *

**[music]**

**Louise:**

Excuse me, can you move over?

Your car is in my way!

**Barrault:**

Oh, I'm so sorry!

I can't move the car.

**Louise:**

It won't move? Let me have a look.

**Barrault:**

Even though you said have a look...

Do you know how to fix a car?

**Louise:**

All the girls here do.

What about you, aren't you mechanically inclined?

**Barrault:**

I'm good at aircraft, but cars...

**Louise:**

Aircraft?

**Barrault:**

I used to be a fighter pilot.

**Louise:**

I can't really tell.

I'm going to pop the hood.

Since during the war all the men went into the army,

women did most of the work themselves.

Even little girls here can lift a Berthier rifle and shoot.

**Barrault:**

That's what they call a pretty rose with thorns, right?

**Louise:**

Well, I think it's because there's snow in the hood.

**Barrault:**

Is that bad?

**Louise:**

It would be bad if we didn't get the snow out.

**Barrault:**

Then I'll clean it up right away.

**Louise:**

Clean it up right here?

**Barrault:**

That doesn't seem possible.

**Louise:**

Which side are you from?

Did you come from the other side of the border,

or are you now going across the border to the other side?

**Barrault:**

Ah, I came across the border from Germany.

The war is over, after all.

**Louise:**

Although the war is over,

Hitler killed himself, and the Nazis are gone,

it is still impossible to find a job in Germany.

**Barrault:**

Sorry?

**Louise:**

That's what all the people who came across the border from Germany said.

And without exception, their cars break down here.

Do you know why?

**Barrault:**

I don't.

**Louise:**

The Germans trust their domestic cars too much.

**Barrault:**

Hahaha, you're right.

Germans believe too much in their motherland.

But I'm not a German.

My name is Barrault, Charles Guillaume Barrault.

Born in the port city of Deauville, I'm a native Frenchman.

I'm in the wine business.

**Louise:**

Not a pilot?

**Barrault:**

Now a wine merchant.

**Louise:**

So?

What's next for Mr. Barrault?

**Barrault:**

I was going to stay at the inn out front.

Let me see the paper with the name of the inn on it...

**Louise:**

I'll give you a ride.

Come with me.

**Barrault:**

But the name of the inn...

**Louise:**

My home is the only inn in the area.

**Barrault:**

Your home?

**Louise:**

Yes, the inn you're staying at is the only inn in the village and it's owned by my family.

**Barrault:**

Oh, and you are?

**Louise:**

I'm Louise Bourget, the owner's daughter.

Nice to meet you.

Come on, get up here.

**Barrault:**

Ah, I'm saved. I didn't expect it to snow so heavy all of a sudden.

**Louise:**

The weather in the mountains is really changeable.

Well, we're going to freeze if we keep going like this, so let's get going.

**[music]**

* * *

**Louise:**

Isn't it beautiful?

This is the road with a view of the whole village.

**Barrault:**

It's a small village.

**Louise:**

Yes, we have been supporting each other since long ago.

**Barrault:**

That's the unity of the people in the mountainous areas.

**Louise:**

That's a nice way of putting it.

If the village is too small, a lot of trouble can happen.

**Barrault:**

What are the problems?

**Louise:**

I envy you, Mr. Traveler.

No matter what you do here, everyone in the village will know.

I'd love to live somewhere where no one knows me.

**Barrault:**

Then just go.

**Louise:**

Someday.

**Barrault:**

Someday...

There, is that a castle?

**Louise:**

Ah, that's the Bussière Castle.

**Barrault:**

Bussière Castle?

Do people still live there?

What's wrong?

**Louise:**

No one.

**Barrault:**

No one?

**Louise:**

It's a deserted castle.

**Barrault:**

That means it's a ruin, no, a ruined castle?

**Louise:**

Hey, what are you writing?

**Barrault:**

Ah, it's a habit of mine to write down all the rumours I hear.

It's a novelist's inspiration.

**Louise:**

You used to be a pilot, now collecting material for writing novels here, and you are a wine merchant as well.

What a busy man.

**Barrault:**

Oh right.

**Louise:**

What's up?

**Barrault:**

Is there a factory for cars in this village?

**Louise:**

Yes, there is.

But they're closed until after Christmas.

**Barrault:**

Isn't Christmas almost a month away?

**Louise:**

Yeah.

**Barrault:**

Anyway, we'll have to have the car removed tomorrow.

**Louise:**

I don't think so.

**Barrault:**

Why not?

**Louise:**

Because the snow tonight completely blocked the road.

The car will be buried in the snow until the next spring.

**Barrault:**

Until the next spring?

**Louise:**

So you're going to dig the car out of the snow now?

**Barrault:**

Is this the welcome to France?

I kind of like that car.

**Louise:**

Shouldn't there be a goodbye kiss before?

**Barrault:**

I'm not good at saying goodbyes.

* * *

**Georges:**

I'm very sorry, my guest.

Due to the snow, the food delivery is a little late.

The only thing we can prepare right now is French sauerkraut.

But our sauerkraut is the best in Europe!

**Louise:**

Dad, I'm home!

**Georges:**

Ah, Louise, I was waiting for you.

Look how lively it is!

**Louise:**

Amazing, it's the middle of winter and there are so many people here!

**Georges:**

It's probably because the war is over and the border is less guarded.

There's an increase in the number of guest.

**Louise:**

Wait a minute, I'll come and help as soon as I put the ingredients in the kitchen.

**Georges:**

We are the only inn near the border that provides accommodation for travellers, fugitives, exiles, criminals and traders.

We're the only one open.

There will be a lot of work.

**Louise:**

It's going to be busy.

**Barrault:**

Well...

Did you guys forget about me at all?

**Georges:**

You are...?

**Barrault:**

I'm a guest here.

And I'm not some dangerous person.

**Georges:**

How rude I was!

I'm the owner of this place, Georges Bourget.

This is my daughter, Louise Bourget.

**Louise:**

We've already introduced ourselves.

**Georges:**

Under what name did you make your reservation?

**Barrault:**

Charles Guillaume Barrault.

**Georges:**

Oh, there it is.

**Barrault:**

No need for presbyopic glasses either, your eyesight is fine.

**Georges:**

I'm only as strong as I can be.

**Barrault:**

That's a good thing.

**Georges:**

Let me help you with the luggage.

**Barrault:**

Ah, it's heavy.

**Georges:**

I'm fine.

Come on, this way.

Ah, Louise.

Ask the guest over there what he want to eat tonight.

**Louise:**

Yeah, I got it.

Sorry, but we're a little busy with only two people.

So, about dinner...

It's a little early, but can I ask you what you'd like to eat now?

Um...sir...dinner?

**Haji:**

No need.

I'm not in the mood to eat, so please don't mind me.

**Louise:**

W...well...

**Haji:**

What's wrong?

**Louise:**

How about some brandy to warm you up?

**Haji:**

Thank you, no need.

I don't feel cold yet.

**Louise:**

That's a big backpack you're carrying.

**Haji:**

This one?

This is a cello.

**Louise:**

Wow, do you play the cello?

Can you play a piece?

**Georges:**

I'm so sorry!

How could I be so confused?

**Louise:**

What's wrong?

**Georges:**

It's a double reservation. There's no room for Mr. Barrault.

I'm so sorry, how can I apologize to you?

**Barrault:**

Ah, no need to apologize.

Just don't throw me back into the snow.

Are there any other rooms available?

**Georges:**

Unfortunately, they're all full tonight.

**Barrault:**

Is there a room for a waiter to rest in?

Anywhere is fine as long as I can sleep.

**Georges:**

Unfortunately that one is not available either.

**Louise:**

What should we do then?

**Georges:**

Can you share with someone else?

**Barrault:**

With someone else, I don't mind.

With who?

**Georges:**

Do you mind... sir?

**Haji:**

Are you asking me?

**Georges:**

I'm so sorry.

**Louise:**

Wait a minute, Dad.

Are you going to let that man share room with Mr. Barrault?

**Georges:**

Other rooms are either for families together, have only one bed, or are occupied by female guests.

The only possible room is this one, with two beds.

**Louise:**

But...

**Georges:**

Come on, I'm already bored, so stop interrupting!

**Louise:**

But that guest is really strange.

He won't even eat.

I don't think it's ok for Mr. Barrault to share room with him.

**Georges:**

What should we do, let him share the room with a female guest?

Look at this skinny guy named Barrault.

That guy will definitely go after the girls.

Your father know this kind of man very well.

He'll do something, he'll definitely do something, definitely, definitely!

**Louise:**

Yeah, yeah, he'll definitely do something.

I think so too, but not just because of that...

I can't let him live with such a strange person just because of that.

**Georges:**

He's a weird guy though.

It's better than sleeping with a bear on a snowy mountain.

It's better than being with a bear, right?

**Barrault:**

It's so hard to pretend I can't hear.

**Haji:**

Bear?

**Louise:**

I'm against it anyway.

**Georges:**

What do you want dad to do?

**Barrault:**

Excuse me.

We talked about it while you two were arguing.

We'll share the room together.

I'm the last of ten siblings and I'm used to living in a crowded house.

**Georges:**

So that means it's okay.

Thank you so much.

As a token of our gratitude, we'll serve our French sauerkraut for dinner today.

( **Louise:** Wait, wait)

Our sauerkraut is the best in Europe.

I'll take your luggage to Mr. Haji's room right away.

**Barrault:**

By the way, what's the sauerkraut like...

Ah, he's gone already, so fast!

Nice to meet you!

**Haji:**

What?

**Barrault:**

My name is Barrault, Charles Guillaume Barrault.

Um? Don't you like shaking hands?

**Haji:**

My name is Haji.

**[music]**

* * *

**Barrault:**

The sound of cuckoo clock when you're bored is really annoying.

**Haji:**

Mr. Barrault.

**Barrault:**

What are you doing in the restaurant?

**Haji:**

I'm watching the snow.

Is Mr. Barrault here to eat?

**Barrault:**

Eat? But isn't the food always sauerkraut all the time?

It's really good.

But I'm tired of eating it. I don't have any appetite.

**Haji:**

I see.

**Barrault:**

No matter how much complaining about the snow, it won't stop.

Don't be in a hurry, wait for it to stop.

**Haji:**

I'm not in a hurry.

**Barrault:**

Really?

**Haji:**

Because there's still plenty of time.

**Barrault:**

You look young, but you're a chronic person.

**Haji:**

Aren't you?

**Barrault:**

It's been three days since I came in and the snow still hasn't stopped.

Look at the snow, it's already up to my shoulder.

**Haji:**

Yes, it is.

**Barrault:**

My car is buried in it too.

**Haji:**

What's wrong?

**Barrault:**

I guess it's better to give a goodbye kiss at that time.

Never mind, it's my own problem.

**Louise:**

Ah, there you are, Mr. Barrault!

**Barrault:**

You said "there you are", but the second floor is full of rooms and there's only restaurant on the first floor.

I don't have anywhere else to go, do I?

**Louise:**

I'm sorry our inn is small.

**Barrault:**

Ah, sorry, forget I said that.

We're actually cursing the snowy weather.

**Louise:**

But it looks like it's going to stop tonight.

**Barrault:**

Really, who said that?

**Louise:**

My dad. My dad's a great weather forecaster.

**Haji:**

Is it possible to go down if the snow stops?

**Louise:**

I think so.

By the way, where is Mr. Haji going to go?

**Haji:**

Across the border to Germany.

**Louise:**

Germany?

Why? I don't think anyone would go to Germany just after the war.

**Haji:**

I'm looking for someone.

**Louise:**

Looking for someone, who?

**Haji:**

An old friend of mine.

**Barrault:**

Mademoiselle Bourget?

**Louise:**

Just call me Louise.

**Barrault:**

Oh, well, Louise, is there anything interesting?

**Louise:**

Anything interesting?

**Barrault:**

It's boring to go on like this.

Although it's a product to sell, do you want to come over for a glass of wine and a chat?

**Louise:**

Sure.

But anything interesting...

**Barrault:**

Like the story of the village or something like that

**Louise:**

The story of this village?

**Barrault:**

Like the events of the village.

**Georges:**

Events? Right.

**Louise:**

Dad?

**Georges:**

Well, there's really nothing to do at the inn in the meantime, it's boring.

Let me join you!

**Barrault:**

Feel free to join us. Would you like some wine?

**Georges:**

No, I've quit drinking.

Well, what kind of stories do you like to hear?

Rumours of incestuousness in this village?

Rumours about someone's illegitimate child?

Stories about war?

Topics about the vernacular cuisine and culture of this place?

Or maybe you want to hear about the vampire legend...

**Haji:**

Vampire?

**Louise:**

Stop it.

**Barrault:**

Sounds interesting.

**Georges:**

Yeah, I guess men like horror stories like that.

**Haji:**

Is there a vampire legend in this village?

**Georges:**

Yes.

In this village, there was a special custom that was different from other villages.

That is...the ritual of nailing a stake into the heart of the deceased during a funeral.

**[thunder]**

**Barrault:**

What a dangerous ritual.

But what is it for?

**Georges:**

For the custom of not raising the dead.

**Haji:**

With a stake?

**Georges:**

Well, do you like to hear that kind of talk?

Yes.

There was a legend of vampires in this village.

Rising from the grave to attack humans,

and then feed on human blood.

**Louise:**

That's ridiculous.

Mr. Barrault, are you taking notes again?

**Barrault:**

Ah, it's a habit of mine.

**Georges:**

A vampire is a monster that can disguise itself as a human.

A monster that dances in the darkness, waiting to prey on humans,

with an immortal body that never grows old.

**Barrault:**

But they also have weaknesses, right?

**Georges:**

Yes, they fear the sun and can't even walk in it.

Also, they can be killed if a stake is driven through their heart.

**Haji:**

A stake through the heart.

Will that kill the vampire?

**Barrault:**

I see you're interested.

**Haji:**

No, just a little surprised.

**Barrault:**

Surprised?

**Haji:**

Vampires seem to be easy to kill.

**Georges:**

But that was hundreds of years ago.

The village is still peaceful, and the ritual of nailing a stake in the heart has disappeared without notice.

**Barrault:**

Well, is that the end of it?

**Georges:**

But it seems that recently ......

**Louise:**

Dad, stop it!

**Georges:**

The same events are happening again as before.

**Haji:**

The same events as before?

**Georges:**

At first we thought it was just an accident.

After all, it was a time of war and people were prone to nutritional disorders.

In this difficult mountain environment, unexpected sudden death is also common.

We didn't care too much about it.

**Haji:**

And then?

**Georges:**

That's what I heard from Pierre, who undertake the funeral.

During the cleaning of the bodies...

in the process, it is occasionally found...

there was actually...

**Haji:**

There was what?

**Georges:**

Bite marks, marks on the neck of the body that looked like they had been gnawed by wild animals.

**Barrault:**

No way!

**Georges:**

I think it was last month.

The baker's wife, I think her name was...

**Louise:**

Michelle.

**Georges:**

Yes, Michelle.

Michelle passed away recently.

I'm just here to tell you,

Pierre, the undertaker, and the baker's wife had been having an illicit relationship.

And when Pierre put Michel's body in the coffin,

he would hold the corpse like this and put it in right?

Then he noticed that Michelle's body became lighter.

**Haji:**

It was lighter than before?

**Georges:**

Yes.

And then he noticed that there were bite marks on Michelle's neck.

I think you all understand it, there were bite marks on the neck.

I think that's confirmed.

**Barrault:**

Confirmed what?

**Georges:**

Sir, Michelle was sucked by a vampire.

That's why her body got lighter.

Human blood is about 8% of body weight.

If it's a person weighing 60 kg, that's about 4.5 L of blood.

If that much blood is taken, you will definitely lose weight.

**Barrault:**

You know so much.

But the vampire that has been sleeping for hundreds of years.

Why did they reappear now?

Do you have any clue?

**Georges:**

Did you see a strange castle on your way here?

**Louise:**

Here we go again.

**Georges:**

Bussière Castle.

It used to be the place where the lord of the area lived.

Due to the family fell, no one survived.

Then it became a dilapidated ruined castle.

But...

soon after the war ended,

it came back from nowhere without a sound.

**Haji:**

Who?

**Georges:**

The lord.

Sitting in a dark carriage.

The strange thing is that the windows of the carriage not only have curtains,

but the whole window was sewn shut with wooden boards.

**Haji:**

That's what they say about vampires if the sun hits them...

**Georges:**

It will burn up, isn't it sounds similar?

And he would never get out of the carriage.

**Haji:**

Did anyone see what he looks like?

**Georges:**

An old man from the village who came to deliver food saw the lord of the castle.

The old man seemed to have met him 70 years ago.

He said the lord didn't look old at all.

**Haji:**

Is that so?

**Barrault:**

Interesting, a vampire castle, if I don't visit it...

**Georges:**

Don't go!

**Barrault:**

Why?

**Georges:**

I'm not kidding, it's dangerous there.

Someone really died in the village.

I'd regret it if one of the guests of our inn die.

**Louise:**

That's ridiculous.

There is no such thing as a monster that can disguise as a human.

I've heard you tell this story so many times.

**Barrault:**

So many times?

**Louise:**

He tells that story whenever he meets a guest.

He's very eloquent, isn't he? He tells this story all the time.

**Georges:**

But what if something does happen to one of our guests?

**Louise:**

Ahhhh no more!

**Georges:**

Where are you going?

**Louise:**

I'm going to prepare dinner.

**Barrault:**

You've upset her.

**Georges:**

Although she said so, something bad is definitely going to happen again.

Here, take this.

**Barrault:**

A cross?

**Georges:**

Legend has it that vampires hate crosses.

We have to pray to God.

You too.

**Haji:**

The cross.

Will this enough to drive away the vampires?

* * *

**[cello]**

**Haji:**

Is something wrong?

**Louise:**

I'm sorry, am I disturbing you?

**Haji:**

No, I'm just practicing my cello because I'm bored.

**Louise:**

I don't know anything about music,

are you a famous cellist?

**Haji:**

No, not really.

I'm just playing because it's a hobby.

**Louise:**

No way, you're so good!

Who is your teacher?

Must have been a famous music college teacher.

Where did you go to college, the Cologne University of Music?

**Haji:**

My...teacher.

_**Saya:** _

_Nah, Haji._

**Louise:**

Why are you showing such a lonely expression?

**Haji:**

Nothing.

**Louise:**

You are just like them.

**Haji:**

What does that mean?

**Louise:**

People who want to go over this mountain, don't want to tell anyone about their past.

**Haji:**

No, I am...

**Louise:**

Gunshot? What's going on?

**Haji:**

Miss Louise, get behind me.

**Barrault:**

Wait, calm down, or I'll really shoot!

What the hell is going on in this village?

**Haji:**

Mr. Barrault, what's going on?

**Barrault:**

Ah, you're just in time. The villagers tried to dig up the tomb and nail the stake into the body.

When I told them to stop, they kept saying that outsiders should not interfere.

**Louise:**

The tomb, isn't that my mom's coffin, why?

**Barrault:**

I think it's because someone else was killed in the village.

So these people are arguing that the curse of the castle will bring the dead back to life.

**Haji:**

Because of this kind of thing...

**Louise:**

Hey, what's wrong with everyone? What are you talking about?

Why do you have to do something so outrageous?

Didn't everyone help with the funeral when Mom died?

**Barrault:**

What to say now seems to be useless.

**Louise:**

Stop it!

**Barrault:**

A bunch of hysterical idiots. There's no way out.

Just calm the fuck down!

**Louise:**

Mr. Barrault！

**Barrault:**

Listen up, I'm Charles Guillaume Barrault.

Affiliated with the French Confidential Police Organization.

What you're doing is a violation of the law.

Whether it's digging up a grave without state permission,

or damaging a body is a crime.

The law doesn't care if you're in a village in the mountains,

or a village cursed by vampires.

Disperse now, or else,

that grave will be your grave too.

**Louise:**

Wait a minute, are you serious?

**Barrault:**

Look.

**Louise:**

Eh?

**Barrault:**

Well, everyone seems to be willing to be a good boy and go home.

It's the best way to quell a mob.

**Louise:**

Thank you.

**Barrault:**

Ah, are you okay? You face is pale.

**Louise:**

Yes.

Mr. Barrault, what's going on with the confidential police?

**Barrault:**

Ah, that's a lie.

**Louise:**

A lie?

**Barrault:**

After all, I was in business near the border during the war.

I couldn't have survived without that talent for making things up.

**Louise:**

But then again, the village seems to be possessed by something.

Such a critical moment, where did dad go?

**Barrault:**

It's like they're all in a frenzy.

**Louise:**

Just like Dad said.

The village has been overwhelmed by rumours of vampires now.

It's ridiculous.

Such a small village, if there's any more superstition...

it's going to become a mass hysteria.

**Louise:**

That's the trouble you're talking about, isn't it?

**Haji:**

That's the custom, right?

**Louise:**

The custom of nailing a stake into the heart of a corpse.

This custom disappeared a long time ago.

The graves are dug up and stakes are driven into the bodies, one by one.

**Barrault:**

Knew nothing about the dead, but still had to nail the stake in.

**Louise:**

But almost all the coffins were pried open,

and reburied with stakes.

**Haji:**

Stakes...

**Louise:**

Only my mother's grave has not been broken open.

**Barrault:**

I see.

**Louise:**

My mother died when I was a child.

She was a very gentle mother.

She was a very beautiful person.

**Barrault:**

If it was your mother, then it must have been.

**Louise:**

When my mother died,

dad didn't let me see a single tear in his eyes.

But...

when he buried my mother, he put his arm around me as a little girl.

"I will protect you well", he said.

At that moment, my neck suddenly felt cold.

Those must have been tears.

**Barrault:**

Louise...

**Louise:**

Dad was so strong at that time.

What's wrong with him now?

As if he didn't care even if mom's body was nailed by a wooden stake.

He was never afraid of vampires before.

After he came back from the war,

he's become very weak.

**Barrault:**

War can sometimes change a person.

**Louise:**

Mom used to love to dress up.

So, we let her be buried in her favourite white dress.

That's a white dress.

Can you bear to put a stake in it?

To the heart of our beloved mother

Can you bear to nail it in?

**Haji:**

There's no need for that.

**Barrault:**

Haji.

**Haji:**

The person you love most,

will wake up from the grave to attack humans,

such a thing must not happen.

**Louise:**

Really?

**Haji:**

Shouldn't you know best about such things?

**Louise:**

Thank you.

Ah, I want to get out of here.

**Haji:**

Hm?

**Louise:**

Nah, Mr. Haji, you've traveled many kinds of places, haven't you?

I want to see the world too.

**Haji:**

Then go, it's a big world.

**Louise:**

Right?

**Barrault:**

Is there anywhere Louise would like to go?

**Louise:**

I grew up in the mountains, so I want to go to the sea.

I want to go to the port of Marseille, where foreigners come every day by boat.

I want to run a hotel there.

Haha, I'm probably dreaming.

**Haji:**

Your wish will come true.

**Louise:**

Thank you.

Well, it's time to start preparing dinner.

**Barrault:**

By the way, what's for dinner today?

**Louise:**

French sauerkraut.

**Barrault:**

I look forward to it.

**Louise:**

Mr. Barrault.

**Barrault:**

Yes?

**Louise:**

Thank you for protecting my mom.

**Barrault:**

Nothing.

**Louise:**

Whoever you are, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

**Haji:**

What's wrong?

**Barrault:**

Nothing, just a little disappointed that it's sauerkraut for dinner again.

**Haji:**

You don't have to eat it all, either.

**Barrault:**

French people don't insult other people's cooking.

**Haji:**

Really?

**Barrault:**

But I'm concerned about the commotion in this village.

**Haji:**

Yes.

**Barrault:**

There's an old saying in France, "where there's smoke there's fire".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ji: 爺 in Japanese, usually used to refer to an older man or grandfather

Barrault:

The snow has really stopped.

Georges:

You scared the hell out of me!

Barrault:

Why are you so surprised?

Georges:

Don't stand there without saying a word.

Barrault:

I didn't.

That man is what I call without saying a word.

Haji:

Are you talking about me?

Georges:

When were you there?

Haji:

Not long ago.

Georges:

What are you two doing?

Haji:

Taking a walk.

Georges:

Are you two together?

Barrault:

We wanted to split up.

Haji:

Because there was snow everywhere, there were very few places to go.

That's why we came out together.

Georges:

You two are so close.

Barrault:

Trapped here by the snow, there is really not much scope for taking a walk.

Haji:

It's quiet.

Barrault:

You can see the whole Vampire Castle from here.

Georges:

I think it's best if you two don't go out tonight.

Barrault:

Why not?

Georges:

The village has formed a self-defence group.

Barrault:

A self-defence group?

Georges:

They said that the state and the police are not willing to deal with this matter and we have to protect our own lives.

Barrault:

Is something going to happen tonight?

Are you saying that you are going to attack the castle?

Georges:

This is a village issue, I can't reveal that much.

You seem to be very fond of Bussière Castle.

Barrault:

I've loved this kind of bloodshed since I was a child.

Georges:

The war has just ended.

I can't believe you still like this kind of gore.

Barrault:

Mr. Georges, you went to war too, didn't you?

Georges:

Yes.

So I don't want to see blood anymore.

But...

There's been another vampire riot.

Barrault:

Did you hear the commotion?

Georges:

Yes, the village people are trying to drive a stake into my wife's chest, aren't they?

Barrault:

"Dad seems to be a different man since he came back from the war", Ms. Louise said to me.

Georges:

Hm?

Barrault:

That you've become weak.

Dad used to not believe in the existence of monsters that can pretend to be human and vampires.

Georges:

You don't know this village, that's why you say such things.

That's not even a human grave.

It all started when the owner of the castle came back.

Plus, lately, I hear women singing every night.

It's really creepy.

Barrault:

First vampires then the songstress...

Haji:

What's that singing like?

Georges:

Even though you asked what's that singing like, I've never heard it myself actually.

Haji:

The song, was it good?

Georges:

Yes, they said it was.

Ah, it's so tiring to talk and chop wood at the same time.

Haji:

Do you want me to help you?

Georges:

Really? Then please be careful not to cut your hand.

Haji:

I'm used to using knives.

Georges:

That's amazing, you're so skilled

Haji:

Well...

Georges:

I'm getting older.

Yeah, my daughter says I've changed.

Maybe that's it.

Haji:

Hm?

Georges:

War can change everything about a person.

When you're running with a rifle on the edge of death.

You do everything you can just to stay alive.

I've seen monsters on the battlefield several times.

Haji:

Monsters?

Georges:

Even though he was covered in blood, he was still trying to survive.

Even then, he was screaming, "I want to live, I want to live."

That's right, he's a human being.

It's the soldiers who are human.

Barrault:

Is this the so-called "the terrible thing whose name is human"?

Georges:

I've seen humans fall into evil with my own eyes.

So it's not surprising that there are monsters who pretend to be human.

Don't you think so?

Barrault:

I see.

Maybe.

Georges:

My mission during the war was to protect the national border.

Day in and day out.

I shot all those ordinary people who wanted to cross the border from Germany to France.

Among them were those who were just one step away from crossing the border.

What is a border?

It's just a line invisible to the human eye.

But everything on either side of it is so different.

On the other side of the border, which is far away but close at hand the same time...

Barrault:

What are you talking about?

Georges:

Vampires.

It's scary to think that it's so close to us.

In front of the realm where the eye cannot see.

Are there monsters that look just like us that are far away, but also close at hand?

_Saya:_

_Nah, Haji._

Haji:

Uh.

Georges:

Are you okay, Sir?

Haji:

Yes.

Georges:

You didn't cut your finger, did you?

Haji:

No, it's just a scratch.

Barrault:

You're used to using knives, aren't you?

Haji:

Just thinking about something else a little bit.

Georges:

We need to take care of the wound quickly.

Haji:

It's really just a scratch. Excuse me.

Georges:

Sir!

Is he okay?

Barrault:

I think so, he said so himself.

Georges:

He's a strange one.

Barrault:

He's a quiet man.

Georges:

It's good to be quiet.

"Keep your tongue from evil and your lips from telling lies", so to speak.

Barrault:

I don't understand much of what the Bible says.

Georges:

It's enough to know that it's from the Bible.

It means that a man of few words is a trustworthy man.

Barrault:

I see.

Georges:

Ah, it's already this late.

Mr. Haji has chopped so much wood, it will be a warm night.

Barrault:

Speaking of that, both you and I seem to be the talkative type.

Georges:

Actually, I used to be a quiet person.

When I came back from the war, I changed.

Everything has changed.

[music]

* * *

Barrault:

The snowy mountains are quite bright when the moon shines.

Haji:

Yes.

Barrault:

You're not surprised even if I suddenly talk to you.

Haji:

Because I knew you were there.

Barrault:

You knew?

I'm hiding my scent.

Haji:

Not really.

Barrault:

Okay.

Are you walking too?

Haji:

Pretty much.

Barrault:

Where are you going?

Haji:

Well.

Just over there.

Barrault:

Around and around over there.

With your cello case.

Haji:

Yes.

Barrault:

Okay, so...is your destination the Bussière Castle?

Haji:

I see you're not just a wine merchant.

It's not normal to follow all the way along the snowy road.

Barrault:

Because I'm a bit drunk, after all I'm a wine merchant.

Haji:

Are you interested in vampires?

Barrault:

Well, let's just say we're both interested in it.

I don't mean to test you, as long as you don't get in my way.

Haji:

Whatever you want.

Barrault:

This is Bussière Castle.

Haji:

Yes.

Barrault:

It's much bigger than it looks from a distance.

Haji:

It's a place where the lord lives around here.

Barrault:

The former lord.

"After the fall of the Bourbons in the French Revolution, Baron Edmont Renoir de Bussière, the most honoured man in the Alsace region, bought this place and made it the home of his family for generations. With the fall of the Second Empire, the region was annexed to Germany, and the Bussière family moved out of their former..."

Haji:

You have everything written in that handbook.

Barrault:

The point is that the castle is still owned by the Bussière family, but the whereabouts of the owner are unknown.

How exciting.

Haji:

Is it?

Barrault:

So how do we get in?

Haji:

Hm?

Barrault:

You're not going to knock on the front door, are you?

Knock, knock, knock, Bonsoir.

Mr. Vampire, are you there?

"Oui Monsieur, I am the vampire."

You think it's just going to come out like that?

Haji:

No.

Barrault:

Right.

A castle like this should have an entrance for the servants to bring food.

Haji:

I see.

Barrault:

Look over there.

Haji:

It's locked.

Barrault:

Yeah, okay. Excuse me.

This is a corporate secret, so stand back a little bit.

Go away.

Haji:

What are you doing?

Barrault:

All right, you just stay right there.

By the way, hold this bag for me.

Haji:

I see.

Barrault:

The old lock is heavy.

It's opened.

Haji:

Who are you?

Barrault:

Who am I? Tell me who you are first.

Haji:

I am...

Barrault:

You just had your hand cut by an axe, and you can still catch such a heavy bag。

Haji:

This is because...

Barrault:

Your hand has healed, right?

You're a Chiropteran, aren't you?

Haji:

Not talking about how you call the vampire for now.

How do you know that name.

Barrault:

A Chiropteran is a creature with unknown cells that do not exist in the human body, powerful physical abilities, and even the ability to mimic.

Their main source of food is human blood.

Haji:

What a convenient handbook.

Barrault:

Shh.

I hear singing.

[singing]

* * *

Louise:

Dad, you're back at last. Where were you?

The guests, Mr. Haji and Mr. Barrault are gone.

Georges:

It's too late for that, Louise.

I have to go out for a while.

Louise:

What?

Georges:

There's a village meeting later.

Louise:

What...does that torch for?

Georges:

The village's self-defence group issued a ruling tonight

Louise:

Ruling, what does it mean?

Georges:

Tonight we will burn that demon's castle to the ground.

Louise:

How can you do that? It's not the Middle Ages.

Georges:

We have to do this.

To protect our beloved family from the vampires.

Louise:

Everyone used to be kind villagers.

Why did they become like this?

Georges:

If we don't fight, we'll all be killed.

Louise:

This village is crazy!

* * *

Haji:

Can I ask a question?

Barrault:

What question?

Haji:

What's in the bag?

Barrault:

This bag is heavy, right? It contains seven props to eliminate the Chiropterans.

Haji:

Eliminate the Chiropterans?

Barrault:

Well, see, cross, onion, holy water, Bible, stake, and this...

Haji:

Mr. Barrault, this cross...

Barrault:

The cross doesn't seem to have any effect on you.

Haji:

Well, it is just an ordinary cross.

Barrault:

What about the gun with the silver bullets?

Haji:

Not really useful.

Barrault:

So it's just a useless preparation?

Haji:

I'm sorry.

Barrault:

Really? It's a waste of time.

Haji:

That handbook of yours didn't do much good.

Barrault:

Whatever you say.

Haji:

There's no human scent.

Barrault:

Hm?

That means that's not a human being, oops, sorry.

Haji:

Aren't you afraid of me?

Barrault:

If you wanted to kill me, you should have done it already.

As well as the look in your eyes...

Haji:

The look?

Barrault:

It's full of sadness.

It's the look of parting from someone important.

A man like that doesn't kill.

Even though I'm like this now, I've been through it before.

I understand this, unlike those idiots with mass hysteria.

Haji:

Mass hysteria.

Barrault:

You saw the look in the villagers' eyes.

Haji:

Yes, as if they were possessed by something.

Barrault:

Do you know about the witch hunt?

Haji:

No.

Barrault:

The incident in which the villagers who believed in the existence of the witch burned those innocent girls to death.

When the crowd is gripped by fear, they will stop thinking.

Fear of monsters that don't exist.

Check this out.

Haji:

What's wrong with this painting?

Barrault:

The portrait of Baron Edmont Renoir de Bussière and his children.

Haji:

So?

Barrault:

It's a painting from a hundred years ago, it's sure to fetch a good price.

Haji:

You're selling more than just wine.

Barrault:

I sell everything.

What, who's there?

Haji:

It sounds like it's coming from over there.

Barrault:

Is anyone there?

Haji:

Hm?

Angers:

Who are you?

Haji:

A kid...

Angers:

This is our Bussière's castle.

How rude to trespass.

Barrault:

Ah, we were attracted by the sound of singing and accidentally...

Angers:

My singing?

Barrault:

Was that you singing just now?

Ji:

Please don't move, this rifle is aimed at your head right now

If you move...

Barrault:

Ah, please wait a minute...

Haji:

Mr. Barrault, look over there.

Barrault:

What's wrong, I'm trying desperately to negotiate now.

Haji:

Look at the face of the child.

Barrault:

What?

Haji:

The same child that was in the painting.

Barrault:

Who are you?

Angers:

I am Angers Renoir de Bussière.

I am the owner of this castle.

How dare you invade my castle?

Leave your life behind.

Barrault:

Haji, listen to me, I have a plan.

Haji:

I see.

Barrault:

Run!

Angers:

Ji, they're running.

Haji:

Where are you aiming?

Angers:

I can't believe they dodged it, Ji!

Ji:

Yes, master.

Haji:

Missed again.

Angers:

Ji!

Ji:

Yes, master.

Angers:

Good. Got it.

Barrault:

You bastard vampire, your attention has been drawn away by Haji, right?

(Angers: What?)

Take a good look at the clock.

There's sunlight behind this curtain.

The sun will turn you into dust.

Haji:

Mr. Barrault.

Barrault:

What's wrong?

Is this useless too?

Haji:

I can walk in the sun too.

Chiropterans are not afraid of the sun...

Angers:

Ji, there is sunlight, help me, there is sunlight!

Haji:

What?

Ji:

Master Angers!

Barrault:

Hey, it's working!

What's going on?

Haji:

That's what I was going to ask.

Who exactly are these people?


End file.
